Who Is My Father?
by jacdroyalty
Summary: An eighteen year old girl is trying to figure out who her father is. This is Harm & Mac child. Ch.6 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Who Is My Father? by DarkImmortal 20

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG. I'm doing this just for fun.

Summary: An eighteen year old girl is trying to figure out who her father is.

Who is my father?

I'm been trying to figure out that answer for many years.

I tried to image what he looks like.

Do I have his black hair and blue eyes?

Do I have his smile, which all my guy friends seem to like that about me?

I have so many questions that are left unanswered.

Every time I ask questions about him to my mother, she doesn't answer them or changes the subject.

Is she afraid to tell me about him?

Did she love him, but he didn't love her back?

Does he know I exist?  
Now, I have my mother's questions on top of my father's questions.

I have the right to know who my dad is. I know she wants to protect me, but I just have to find out. She knows and I know, that one day, she has to tell me and I would be prepare when that day finally comes, if it ever comes.

My name is Elizabeth Harmony Mackenzie. I'm 18 years old and going to the Naval Academy this fall and just wondering…Who is my father?

I hope you guys like the story. This is my first JAG fanfic, so I hope it's good. Please review! Thanks!


	2. The Picture

The Picture

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG. I'm doing this just for fun.

Summary: Elizabeth finds a picture of her dad.

First, thank you for the people who review "Who Is My Father?" I'm glad you guys enjoyed it! Now, here's the second part.

I found a photo of my father.

It began two weeks before I left to go to the Naval Academy. I was a bit nervous because this was going to be the first time in my life I was leaving home to go to another state. My mom was trying to hide her feelings that I was leaving, but I knew deep inside she wanted to cry. I mean, I know she's a Marine, but even Marines cry now and then. Anyway, like I said, it began two weeks when I found the photo of my father.

I was in the basement looking for more boxes for my stuff, when I noticed a shoebox near my baby stuff. I never saw it before, so I was curious to see what was inside. I took the shoebox and quickly ran back to my room. Luckily, my mom had to work overtime so I had enough time to see what was inside. I opened the box and there were pictures inside.The picture I took out was my mom. She looked young like she was in her thirties. She was wearing her uniform and her rank was Major. Another picture I took out was my mom with my godparents, Bud and Harriet Roberts. "They look so young." I thought."Well, duh. This picture was taken almost 28 years ago!" I took out another picture and saw my mom with a guy I never saw in my life.

He was wearing a Navy uniform and he looked really handsome. I took out another picture; the same man was in it. I looked at his features. He had black hair and piercing blue eyes. I saw his smile and gasped. His smile was like mine. Could he be…? No, it couldn't. I looked at the back of the picture and saw my mom's handwriting it read: Harmon Rabb Jr. I froze. My middle name is Harmony and if you take out the y, it would be Harmon. Oh my God, is he my father?

I don't know how long I looked at the picture, but I couldn't believe it. I was looking at a picture of my hopefully father. After eighteen years of wondering what he look like, I found it. I promised myself I wouldn't tell my mom I found a picture of my dad. She'll probably deny it. I put the picture under my pillow, so I could finally dream of what he looks like. Now, I have a name and a face. Now, it's my goal to find him, so he could be a part of my life. The question is: Would he accept me?

I know, some of you asked me does Harm know he has a daughter. I know this chapter doesn't answer to the question, but probably in the next chapter. I hope you guys like it.

Please review! Thanks.


	3. Memories

Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG. Never will.

Summary: Harm thinks about his only child Elizabeth.

Thanks for everyone who review the last chapter!

She was barely a year old the last time I saw her.

When Mac told me, she was pregnant with our baby, we were both of course surprised. Her doctor told her, there was not a chance she could ever have children and she believed it. But a passionate night changed that. Nine months later, Elizabeth Harmony Mackenzie-Rabb was born. Her first name came from a character from one of Mac's favorite book. Her middle name came from my name and before she was born, we both decided she would have both our last name to keep it fair. The first time I held her in my arms, she was precious and little. I never thought in my life I would be holding my own child. On the day, we brought her home everyone was there. Mom, Frank, Bud, Harriet, General Cresswell and his family, the Admiral, Sturgis, Jennifer, Mattie and even Sergei who flew from Russia just to see her. I only wished my dad was there, he would have proud of me. Everyone told me and Mac that Elizabeth was a beautiful baby. My mom told everybody, "She looks like Harm as a baby." "Let's hope she has Mac's brains" said Sturgis. Everyone laughed and I just gave him the evil-eye. Never did I think that in a year those happy times will come to an end. The first nine months, the three of us were a happy family. When I did my quals on the U.S.S. Patrick Henry, I always showed the new pictures of her to everybody onboard. I was a new father and proud of my baby girl. But then I and Mac started to fight more and more. It started, when I told her, I was officially leaving JAG and the Navy for good. She didn't want me to leave, but I knew it was time to move on. It was time to do something different in my life. Mac didn't understand, she told me to leave the house and the worse part was I couldn't see Elizabeth anymore. She didn't give me a reason why I couldn't see our daughter anymore, but I guess she was afraid what my new job will be. I could have sued her, but I didn't want to mess up Elizabeth's life. I moved to Pennsylvania, to live in my grandmother's house. She died a bit shortly before Elizabeth was born. But she was glad when I told her she was going to have a great-granddaughter coming. I opened up a flight school in the town and business is still booming. I actually flew my stearman from Virginia to Pennsylvania. I decided to change the name of the stearman her new name is Sarah Elizabeth, for my grandmother and my daughter. Every time when I fly, I wish my daughter was there with me. Hoping she enjoys flying. I still pay support to Mac and we still have a rocky relationship. She sends me new pictures of Elizabeth once a month and note on how she's doing. I was overjoyed when I read she got accepted to the Naval Academy. She's following in my footsteps and she doesn't know that. I just wished I was there to see her face when she got accepted, to hug her and telling her how much I love her. I missed eighteen years of her life and I don't want to miss anymore. I hope one day we will be reunited again and I also hope, she doesn't hate me for not being there for her.

Well, there it is. Harm does know he has daughter. Good? Bad? Please review! Thanks.


	4. Memories 2

Ch 4: Memories 2

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG. If I did Harm and Mac will have been together by now.

Summary: Mac thinks about the past and the future.

Thanks for everyone who review Chapter 3!

It began as a normal dinner between me and Harm. Then, out of the blue I told him I loved him for years and I couldn't hide the secret any longer. Harm just looked at me as if I had two heads. I was embarrassed and was about to leave, when Harm told me, he loved me. I thought he was joking around, but when I saw his face, he was serious and his eyes meant it. He took me in his arms and we just looked at each other for what seemed forever and I forgot who made the first moved, but we started kissing. I forgot he was a good kisser and I held him tightly. We both realized, we had to breathe, so we stopped. He touched my face lightly and told me, "You're so beautiful, Sarah Mackenzie." Then, by surprised, he carried me to his bedroom and that's when the most passionate night I ever had. It was wonderful and it felt right.

About two weeks later, I was in my doctor's office waiting for my latest results. I had no idea that the next couple of minutes were going to change my world. The doctor came in and to my surprised she had a smile on her face. She then blurted out those words I always wanted to hear, "Colonel Mackenzie, congratulations. By some miracle, you're pregnant." I was in shocked. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Did you confuse me with someone else?" She shook her head no. "If you want, you can take a pregnancy test right now." I agreed to take the test and was in the bathroom for three minutes and when I saw the red line on the stick, she was right. I was pregnant with Harm's baby. Twenty minutes later, I went to Bud & Harriet's house and told Harriet the good news. She knew right away, the baby was going to be Harm's and soon after was planning my baby shower.

That entire night, I was trying what to say to Harm when he got back from visiting his mom and stepdad. Two days later, in the bullpen Bud congratulate me for being pregnant and Sturgis overheard us and pretty soon the whole office knew. The only person who didn't know was Harm. When he came into the bullpen, the whole staff started to clap. "Congratulations, sir", said Bud. Harm looked confused and when to my office to find out what was going on. When I told him, his whole face was in shocked and soon after he hugged me and told me he loved me very much over and over again.

Nine months later, I gave birth to a girl. We decided to call her Elizabeth Harmony Mackenzie – Rabb. Elizabeth, from one of my favorite character in a book, Harmony because of Harm and we decided to give her both our last names, to keep it fair. When we got home, our friends and Harm's family were there just to see baby Elizabeth. Harm's mother told everyone, "Elizabeth looks like Harm when he was a baby." "Let's hope she has Mac's brains", said Sturgis. Everyone laughed and I knew Harm wanted to kill him. Nobody ever thought that in a year, nothing would ever be the same again. For nine months, we were the perfect family. Until one day that all changed. Harm told me he was leaving JAG and the Navy for good. I thought it was just a phase and was going to be back like the last time. I was wrong. I was furious with him and kicked him out of the house. I also told him, he couldn't see Elizabeth anymore. That was one of the cruelest things I ever done in my life. I didn't want to be a single mother to Elizabeth. I wanted Harm, to be there for his daughter and I ruined that for him. He should have sued me, for not letting him seeing our daughter, but in the end he didn't.

As the years passed, he still gives me child support and in return once a month I send him a letter on how Elizabeth is doing and pictures of her. The last letter I sent him, I wrote that she got accepted to the Naval Academy. I know Harm is going to be glad to read that part. His own daughter is going to follow in his footsteps. I really hate lying to Elizabeth. Ever since she was six, she always asked, "Who is my father, mom?" I know I should have told her the truth long ago, but I was afraid what her reaction would have been. I would tell her the truth one of these days, but where should I begin?

There you have it folks. Good or bad? Please review! Thanks.


	5. Thank You!

Thanks for everyone for reviewing Ch 4!

I'm probably not going to update the story in a couple of weeks. You see I started my second semester in college and starting my first job. So, I don't when I'm going to update the story. Thanks for understanding.

Emsta: English is my first language.


	6. Christmas Miracle

Well, I'm back! I know it's been a month since I last updated the story and know many of you are waiting what happens next. You guys knew the reason why I was updating, because I had a new job. I quit after five weeks. Now, I have to catch up in school, because I have no idea if I'm passing or not. Hopefully I am. Also, I heard that DJE is not returning to JAG. I don't want him to go! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG. If I did Harm and Mac would have been together by now.

Summary: Elizabeth finally meets her father, Harm.

Christmas Miracle

All my life I wanted to meet my father. Finding the picture was my first time seeing what he looks like. After that, I been having dreams about him and that we finally meet. I didn't know my dream was going to come true.

It happened during Christmas break. I was visiting my family and we were doing our annual Christmas traditions. I always loved Christmas, but I always felt moody, when I saw kids with their dads and I envied them. Sure, I love my family, but somebody was missing. That somebody was my father.

It began after Christmas Mass was over. My mom dropped me off at the Vietnam Memorial Wall, since my mom couldn't make this year, since she had to go the hospital to visit a friend. Since, I could remember, my mom and I been going to the Wall every Christmas Eve. When I was little, I didn't understand why we went every year. But then my mom told me to honor every fallen hero who died protecting their country. She didn't really explain why on Christmas Eve? Why not go during the summer? Another thing, we do is that we looked at each name. It takes hours, but we both feel good when we do this. Also, I felt a strange connection to the Wall, like an important person was on it.

I always started with the A's, but this year I decided to start with R's. I don't know why, but something was telling me to start there. I skimmed the first seven names, but stopped when I saw a name that was familiar to me. Ever year, I always saw this name, as only a name, but this year was different. **Harmon Rabb Sr. **Was he my grandfather? He had to be since my dad was name after him. I couldn't believe I was looking at my grandfather's name. I traced his name and started to cry a bit. Did my mom know my grandfather was on the Wall? She had too. This must be why we always go the Wall, but why on Christmas Eve? I soon got my answer.

I didn't know how long I looked at his name. I was like in a trance until I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I turned around and saw a man wearing a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and black boots and was wearing a blue cap. When I saw his face, it looked familiar, but I didn't from where. "Hello. I didn't mean to scare you" he said. His voice wasn't gruff but not soft. "It's okay" I said. "Are you here by yourself?" he asked. Now, I should have said no, but for some reason I wasn't afraid of him. "Yes, usually my mom and I are here very year, but she couldn't make this year."

The man didn't say anything; he walked past me and was looking at the same exact spot I was before. "Did you know anybody whose name is there?" I asked. He nodded, his eyes never leaving the spot. "My father, he was in the Navy an aviator. It was during Christmas Eve in 1969, when his plane got shot down. I was only six, when it happened. He was MIA, until the Navy declared him dead." "I'm sorry" I said. "_This man story is tragic, why is he telling me this? Duh, I asked him_" I thought. "It took me years to find out what happened to him" he continued. "He survived the war, but he was in Siberia and he couldn't go back home. He later died, but I really wished I would have seen him one last time." I saw tears streaming down his face and I gave him a tissue.

He thanked me and quickly wiped away his tears. "It's been a long time, since I told my father story. Thank you for listening."

"No problem. What was your father's name?" I asked. He looked at me and I didn't realize his eyes were blue like mine. His eyes were so familiar, but from where?

"Harmon Rabb Sr." he said. When he said that name, my mouth just dropped.

"_Is this man my father?_" I thought. "Are you Harmon Rabb Jr.?" I asked. "Yes" he said.

"Look, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I think you're my father. I don't say this every older man I meet, but your name and the picture." I took out my wallet and took out the picture and gave it to him. "It's been years since this picture was taken. Where you found this?"

"Before, I answer that question, are you my father?" My voice was hopeful. Can this man be my father? He took out his wallet from his jacket and took out a picture and handed it to me. I looked at the picture and it was me, when I was baby and he was holding me. "That picture was taken two hours after you were born. That day, was the happiest day of my life, Elizabeth." I looked at him. "You know my name?" He nodded. "Your mother, named you after her favorite character from a book. "_Only me and mom know about that_" I thought. "Your middle name is Harmony after me" he finished.

I felt tears forming and I gave the picture back to him. "_He is my father_" I thought. "To answer your question, I found the picture in the basement inside a shoebox." I started to cry. I couldn't believe it. I found him. I found my father. After eighteen years, my dream came true. I felt strong arms around me and it was him. I hugged him back and I didn't want to let him go. "Over the years, your mom sent pictures of you" he said. I let him go and said, "Mom been doing that?" He nodded. "Your pictures are everywhere in my house, from when you were a baby and the last one from the Naval Academy."

I was surprised. "You know I go to the Naval Academy, how?

"Your mom been sending letters also" he said. This was a shocked to me. For eighteen years, she's been doing this and yet she never told me anything about him.

"How you knew I was your father?" he asked.

"Well, when I found her your picture, I noticed there were a lot of features we shared, the hair, the eyes, and of course the smile. I just knew. I never told mom about the picture. I didn't want her to take it."

There was silence for a few seconds, until my father spoke again. "I'm sorry; I wasn't part of your life for eighteen years. I'll understand if you don't forgive me."

I smiled at him. "I do forgive you, Dad." Those words felt good. "I don't think I could ever forgive mom. She lied to me. She didn't talk about you and she didn't answer any of my questions! And to top it off, she sent pictures and letters to you! What happened between you two! Was it me! I wasn't planning on screaming, but after years of questioning, my anger just let out.

"It was never about you Elizabeth. We just couldn't see eye-to-eye anymore. When I left the Navy, she went into panic mode. She must have thought of a lot of crazy reasons and she kicked me out of the house. It pained me that I couldn't visit you. One time, I even thought of kidnapping you, but I couldn't. Yes, I could have sued her, but I didn't want you to grow up in an environment like that. Your mother was only protecting you. Don't hate her."

He gave me another hug and I hugged him back. "I love you, Dad" I said. I closed my eyes, never thought I would say those words and I did! "I love you, Elizabeth" he said.

"Liz, what are you doing!" I opened my eyes and I saw my mom. "Mom?"

My dad and I let go of each other. "You're back quick" I said. "I'm sorry, if I ruined your evening. Elizabeth is this strange man!" my mom shouted.

"Maybe I wouldn't be a strange man, if I was in her life more" my dad said. He turned around and I saw my mom mouth dropped.

"Harm?"

"Hi, Mac. It's been awhile.

Well, that's the end of this chapter. Sorry, I left you guys in a cliffhanger. I'm writing the next chapter right now. I thought this chapter was okay. I wanted to do better, but I couldn't think anymore. Please review! Thanks.


	7. New Beginnings?

Hey, everybody! Thanks for the reviews for Ch.5. Well, JAG is almost over and I can't wait till the series finale. Will Harm and Mac get together or not? I hope they do, but it all depends on TPTB.

Disclaimer: Don't own JAG. If I did, Harm and Mac would have been together by now.

Summary: Harm and Mac see each other again after eighteen years.

Ch 6: New Beginnings?

"_Harm?"_

"_Hi, Mac. It's been awhile."_

After eighteen years, my parents were together again. But it wasn't like a reunion you see on TV, where they hug and kiss. This reunion was eerie and it frightened me a bit. The whole scene was silent except for some coughing now and then. Someone had to break the silence and that someone was me.

"Mom?" I meekly said. My mother gave me a hard look. It was a look I knew all too well. "Elizabeth, go to the car," she firmly said. "What?" I said. "I said, go to the car now, young lady!" she shouted. "No," I calmly said. "Mom, I'm not a little girl anymore. I finally meet my father and you want me to go to car and pretend nothing happen! I don't think so, mom!" That was the first time in a long time I ever yelled at my mom, but that's how I felt.

"How dare you yell at me?" she said.

"Mac …" my dad began.

"Harm, stay out of this. You weren't there for eighteen years and now you want to be a part of this. No, you can't.

"Mac, it seems forgot that you were the one who shut me out of her life. I wanted so badly to be in her life and yours too. But you pushed me away!"

"_Dad still loves Mom?"_ I thought.

"The Navy was your life and the worst part was you didn't talk to me before you resign!" my mom shouted.

The truth was coming out after so many years, and I was there witnessing the entire thing.

"Because I knew you were going to change my mind. You were going to give me reasons, why should I stay, but I didn't want that. Sure, I would have missed flying F-14s and JAG, but I wanted to do something different. I thought you of all people would have understood."

The silence was back again. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't think of anything. I looked at both of my parents and couldn't believe that these same two people who were in love so long ago couldn't just forget about the past.

"I know I should have been supported of your decision," my mom broke the silence. "But I couldn't grip the fact that you were really leaving and I couldn't handle that. I'm sorry, if that sounds greedy, but that was the truth back then."

She then looked at me and I saw tears streaming down her face. The only time I saw my mom cried was when I graduated from kindergarten. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I know I should have told you the truth so long ago, but I didn't know when or how. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"I know, dad explain it to me. You wanted to protect me and I understand. He also, I shouldn't hate you for that and I don't." I walked up to her and gave her a hug. I kissed her on the cheek and said, "Thank you for everything." My mom must have been in shocked when I did that. I bet she half – expected me to run, but I proved her wrong.

"I love you, Liz," she said. She hugged me back and then looked at my dad.

"After all these years you still know me, Harmon Rabb. Damn you." In a twist of things, she smiled at my dad! "We were partners for nine years, Mac," my dad said. "Partners in what?" I asked. "In JAG," my dad answered. "Your mom was my third partner. She was a brilliant lawyer. Now, she's the first female Marine Advocate.

My dad's tone of voice sounded proud. "Thanks," I heard my mom whispered.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but I have to leave now. Traffic is going to be crazy tonight. Elizabeth can you come her, please." I walked towards him and thinking, "_Don't go, Dad. It took us eighteen years to find each other, please stay._"

I looked deep into his blue eyes, the same color as mine.

"I know you don't want me to go, but I have too. I'm so glad we finally saw each other again. You grown so beautifully, your mother did a great job raising you. Look, if you want to during your spring break you can visit me in Pennsylvania. I have a flight school up there and we can fly in my steermen. Do you like flying?

I laughed. "Are you kidding? My whole room back home has posters of planes of every kind and I built model airplanes for fun.

"You planning to go to flight school?" he asked.

"Yep, I was surprised mom wasn't in shocked. I thought she was going to change my mind, but she told it was my choice and that was it. I also thought it was weird, that a girl wanted to fly Tomcats, but now that I met you, not anymore. Why you quit flying?"

My dad coughed. "That's a different story. I'll tell you that later on. Here's my business card. My home phone is on there, so call me anytime you want.

He gave me one final hug and I hugged him back. He didn't want to let go of me. I wanted to freeze this moment forever. "I am very proud of you, Elizabeth," he whispered in my ear. "Take care of your mom." He let go of me and gave me a kissed on my forehead. "Take care," he said.

He then walked towards to mom and they just started at each other. "_Say something to each other,_" I thought.

As if my mom read my mind she said, "I'm really sorry Harm."

"I know. You did a hell of a job raising her," my dad said.

"Thanks, but it would have been more fun if we raised her together."

"I know take care of yourself, Mac."

My dad looked at me one more and smiled, and then he walked away. About two minutes later, I walked towards my mom. She looked at me and asked, "Ready to go?"

I nodded. We walked side by side. We were in silence for eight minutes. When we reached the car, she said, "You can visit him." "I could?" I was surprised. "I keep forgetting you're not a little girl and you can make your choices now. So, enjoy visit him." "Thanks," I said. But before we got inside I asked her a question, hoping she'll answer truthfully. "Mom, do you still love him?"

She looked at me and I thought she was going to answer, but she went inside and started the car. That was my answer a car engine. I got inside and the ride home was dead silent.

That was my Christmas story. I finally met my dad after eighteen years of separation. I finally found the truth about why my father left. Now, I'm having a chance to reconnect with him.

I have no idea what the following months are going to be like, but I have a feeling there going to be interesting.

Well, there you have it, the last chapter of the story. Don't worry, I'm writing the sequel to this story right now, but I probably won't post it till after the series finale. Thanks for the people who review my story and please review this chapter. Thanks!

Let's hope Harm and Mac get together in the end!


End file.
